Nuestra promesa de amor
by LycanZero
Summary: Una hoja, hermosas palabras, sentimientos sinceros. No hace falta hablar para expresar el amor hacia aquella persona especial. A veces solo necesitas una hoja y un objeto con el cual escribir. Drabble que participa en el Mes KagaKuro: El Mensaje de una mariposa.
Espero les guste esta pequeña historia. Muy corta de hecho, pero por circunstancias que no voy a explicar, solo puedo otorgar este pequeño drabble para el evento, sin embargo lo compensaré en un futuro no muy lejano.

.

* * *

 _Para: Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _De: Kagami Taiga._

 _Has de estar enojado, ¿verdad? Bueno, quiero decir, no te he escrito en un tiempo y prometí hacerlo, así que supongo que debes estar enfadado por haber faltado a mi palabra. Lo siento, no fue mi intención fallarte pero me es imposible mandarte cartas todos los días. No es que no quiera sino que aún no acepto que no estoy a tu lado._

 _Cada día que pasa me duele no poder verte, quiero abrazarte y darte muchos besos. No me gusta despertar y saber que no estarás a mi lado. Es doloroso, ¿sabes? Tener que esperar dos años para poder volver contigo. Ni siquiera puedo jugar básquet sin recordarte. Tus pases, tus sonrisas, todo tú me llena de gran dicha pero también de tristeza._

 _Quiero verte, abrazarte, besarte. Intento controlarme, evitar desobedecer a mi padre y comprar un boleto de avión que me haga volver a Japón, pero sé que no estarías feliz con ello. Por eso te pido que me esperes. Definitivamente volveré a tu lado y esta vez nadie va a separarnos._

 _Con amor, Kagami Taiga._

Sentía sus orejas arder. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que temía que fueran a explotar en algún momento. Las manos le temblaban y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, estaba tan conmovido y al mismo tiempo enojado, ¿Cómo era posible que cometiera tan graves faltas ortográficas? Muchos de los kanjis estaban mal puestos o tenían más de una interpretación. Un verdadero reto de traducción. Aun así no podía borrar la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro.

Hace unos tres años Kagami se vio forzado a regresar a E.U por demanda de su padre al enterarse que tenía pareja, no es que le molestara el detalle en sí, lo que no aceptaba era que se trataba de "él" y no de "ella". Al ser menor de edad, Taiga no tuvo más alternativa que obedecerlo, incluso así prometió a Kuroko regresar con él , además que le enviaría cartas todos los días. Promesa que sólo cumplió por medio año, ahora entendía el porqué de aquella decisión.

-Kuroko, ¿Dónde dejo esta caja? —Kagami entró buscando a su pareja. Quería que todo estuviera listo este fin de semana, ya que las clases de la universidad comenzaban el lunes. La decisión de vivir juntos fue aceptada inmediatamente por su novio Tetsuya, sin embargo empacar y desempacar era algo cansador. — ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué estas esculcando en mis cosas!? —Su rostro estaba rojo, la vergüenza inundaba desde el cuello hasta la frente. — ¡Deja eso! —Era la última carta que escribió a Kuroko y que nunca envió.

-Kagami-kun puede ser tierno cuando se lo propone. — Aún dándole la espalda, Kuroko dobló cuidadosamente la carta para guardarla en un lugar especial.

-¡Devuélvemela! —Kagami se arrojó contra el chico en un claro intento de quitarle la carta, pero este le esquivó con facilidad, dejando que el pelirrojo terminara en el suelo.

-No, es mía. Además ahí están todos los sentimientos de Kagami-kun hacia mí, quiero quedármela. —Se acercó a Taiga, quien se daba vuelta en el piso, derrotado. —Yo también te extrañé mucho. —Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre, sonriéndole con cariño antes de inclinarse para darle un beso.

Kuroko sufrió cuando las cartas dejaron de llegar, llenándolo de un terrible dolor. El pensamiento que Kagami lo hubiese olvidado le impedía muchas veces dormir, por eso cuando lo volvió a ver no sólo le golpeó con fuerza también le gritó insultos a diestra y siniestra, sorprendiendo a todos por el largo vocabulario que tuvo el chico para esa situación. El pelirrojo le explicó, con otras palabras, los motivos de no haber cumplido con la promesa pero que había regresado por una nueva oportunidad.

No fue fácil aceptarla, pero Kuroko fue cediendo lentamente hasta el punto en el que se encontraban ahora. Iban a vivir juntos y ya no había nadie quien pudiera evitarlo, con ambos siendo mayores de edad podían tomar sus propias decisiones sin consultar a nadie.

-No lo digas, es vergonzoso. —Kagami desvió la mirada, no tenía el valor de ver a su pareja a la cara.

-Te amo, Taiga-kun. —Kuroko se estiró hasta poder acostarse por completo en el cuerpo de su pareja. —Quiero inaugurar la casa. —Un brillo malicioso apareció en aquellos orbes azules, haciendo reaccionar por completo a Kagami, quien sonrió de la misma forma. Giró su cuerpo hasta tener bajo suyo a su novio.

-No te enojes luego, porque no te voy a soltar en todo el día. —Y con esa última amenaza Kagami besó profundamente a Kuroko, comenzando a desnudarle para marcarlo como suyo nuevamente, ahora que vivían juntos disfrutaría de cada momento, para compensar los años perdidos.


End file.
